Friends Forever
by ayame1
Summary: T,P,L, and K are 15. D is 14, and C is 16. A and S are 17. ------- Friendship is stronger than anything... please r/r!!!
1. The First Day

Friends Forever  
  
A/n: Tommy, Lil, Phil, and Kimi are 15. Dil is 14, Chuckie is 16, and Agelica and Susie are 17. Keep in mind that mean the person's thoughts.  
  
Part One: The First Day.  
  
  
"Tommy?" I felt someone shove me to the side. I let out a groan and pushed the hand away. "Tommy." The voice was firmer now. I lifted my pillow, allowing daylight blind me.  
  
"What day is it?" I groaned, blinking my eyes to a blurry vision.  
  
"It's Monday, and you're late for school. Hurry and get dressed." I waited until my mom left the room to get up. I hated the first day of school. New classmates, new teachers, new schedules, and a new school. I was starting high school today, which made it even worse. The only good thing about this day was that Chuckie and Kimi would be returning from their vacation in Japan, and that Phil and Lil would be coming home from camp.   
  
I put on my usual attire - blue t-shirt, blue jeans. Always blue with me. It somehow stuck with me for some strange reason.  
  
"Hurry up, Tommy!" I heard mom yell from downstairs. I hurried down the stairs, passing Dil's room, thankful that he was still in eighth grade (junior high), and that I was I was in the ninth (high school). Not that I hated him or anything, but he does tend to get a bit annoying.  
  
I rushed out the door, not forgetting to kiss my mom good-bye and shout a good-bye to dad down in his 'lab'. His Pickles Toy Corp. is booming. He's already got his own factory up town. Uncle Drew's been helping dad with his business, so they're more like partners now. 15 years ago, dad was in a rut. But thanks to his latest toy 'the ReptarCop', business hasn't been sweeter. It's been a long time since I've been interested in Reptar. But I still have my old Reptar doll collecting dust on my shelf. I had a lot of memories with that doll.  
  
I got to school just in time to meet up with Phil and Lil. They were waiting for me and the others in the front of the school. "Hey Tommy," Phil and Lil greeted.  
  
"Hey," I greeted back. Phil hadn't really changed since the last I saw him. He still had short dark brown hair that looked just like mine. He was about the same height too, but I was a bit taller. He wore a blue t-shirt over a green long sleeve t-shirt, and beige pants.   
  
Lil had changed a bit though. She had longer hair, which she kept in a pony-tail. She still had her pink bow, which she used to tie her hair. Her hair was lighter than Phil's. It almost seemed blond. She wore a pink baby t-shirt and a jean skirt.   
  
"Any word from Chuckie and Kimi?" I asked, hoping they hadn't missed their flight. They were supposed to arrive yesterday but I hadn't heard from them yet.  
  
"Nope," Lil said, shaking her head. "Didn't they call you?" she asked.  
  
As I was about to answer 'no', I heard a familiar voice calling to me. "Tommy!" I turned around to see Chuckie and Kimi coming up to us.   
  
"Hey!" I shouted back with a smile on my face. As Chuckie and I shared a brotherly hug I said, "Welcome back."  
  
"Thanks," Chuckie said with a laugh. "I'm still a bit jet-lagged though." I nodded with a smile. Same old Chuckie. He still had his messy red hair, and his blue glasses. He wore a plaid polo-t-shirt that he left unbuttoned. Under it was was a white shirt. He had jeans on, but they were a bit lighter than mine. He hadn't changed a bit. Although he was a braver than he used to be thanks to Kimi.  
  
Kimi had changed too. She still had silky black hair which she put the top half into pigtails, while leaving the bottom half draped over her shoulder. It was the same length as Lil's hair, but a bit longer. She wore a yellow t-shirt under a pink spaghetti-strapped dress. But what topped off her whole attire... was her boots. They were sheer black and reminded me of the boots bikers wore. But she looked great in them.  
  
"Where's Angelica?" she asked innocently.   
  
I shot a look to the others. Kimi still didn't get that we didn't like her very much. I shrugged casually, placing my hands in my pockets. "I don't know." It was truth in a way. Last I heard was that she and her parents went on a cruise somewhere in the Pacific. I didn't know when they got back.  
  
"Hey Tommy," Chuckie asked. "Did you get your schedule yet?" I shook my head. I forgot all about it.   
  
"Phil and I got ours already," Lil said showing hers to us. "We got the same classes except for electives."  
  
"What's you get?" Kimi asked.   
  
"I got Phys. Ed and Home Ec.," Lil said, reading from her schedule.  
  
"I got Phys. Ed and Auto Shop," Phil said, reading off his.  
  
"Let's get ours now," Chuckie suggested and Kimi and I followed after him.   
  
After waiting in line for what seemed to be forever, we finally got our schedules. Ours was the same as Phil and Lil's, except of course for Chuckie.   
  
"Hey Tommy. You and I both have Wood Shop," Kimi said, pointing at my schedule, stating the obvious.  
  
I glanced down at the paper. "I guess we do," I said weakly. Great, I thought to myself, Now you have to spend a whole school year alone in a class with Kimi... Or not. "Kimi, are you sure you want to be in Wood Shop? I mean, I don't think any girls would be in there," I said, hoping she's reconsider.  
  
"So?" she replied. "I think it'll be fun."  
  
I let out a sigh. Why does she have to be so optimistic? I decided to just tough it up and try to surive the whole year. No use asking her again. "What'd u get for your electives, Chuckie?"  
  
"Driver's Ed," he said with a tone of disappointment.  
  
"That's great!" Kimi shouted. "You can get your license this year!"  
  
I noticed Chuckie's frown. "What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I mean it's Driver's Ed. What do I know about driving?"   
  
"I think that's what they're there for, Chuck. To teach you how." Chuckie shot me a look. Then a smile. I knew he wouldn't give up.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, creating a lot of chaos. We couldn't help but be pushed out of the way. I inhaled deeply. Here goes nothing, I thought.  
  



	2. You've got Mail

Part Two: You've Got Mail.  
  
  
It was a hectic first day. I could hardly keep myself from fainting from all the homework they had given us already. I was glad to come home. Away from all the school work. I lazily dumped my bag unto the my bed and began looking through it. I held up our new math book. It looked about 5 inches long! I shook my head and set it down. I'll get to that later, I thought. I glanced up at my computer. A smiled swept across my face. "Computer break," I said to no one in particular, and headed straight for my desk, pulling out my chair. I started connecting to the internet. If I knew my friends, they'd be online right now. A proud smile appeard on my face as I saw their user names appear on my buddy list. I entered them all in a chat.  
  
BlueT - Chatroom 23  
  
Users:  
BlueT  
BigBroC  
Phils_da_Man  
  
BlueT: Hey guys.  
  
BigBroC: Hey.  
  
Phils_da_Man: Hey.  
  
BigBroC: So, how was your first day?  
  
Phils_da_Man: Crazy.  
  
BlueT: Oh yeah. How was yours?  
  
BigBroC: Okay, I guess.   
  
BlueT: You're lucky. You already know the school. I got lost like 5 times today.  
  
Phils_da_Man: That's was we get for being freshmen.  
  
BigBroC: Like you had a choice.  
  
BlueT: Hey Phil. You do the homework yet?  
  
Phils_da_Man: Which one?  
  
BlueT: I don't know. Pick one.  
  
Phils_da_Man: Nope. You?  
  
BlueT: No.  
  
BigBroC: Hey guys. I gotta go now. Kimi wants to go online.  
  
Phils_da_Man: Shoot.  
  
-BigBroC has left the chatroom-  
  
-KutieK has entered the chatroom-  
  
KutieK: Hey guys.  
  
BlueT: Hey.  
  
Phils_da_Man: Hey.  
  
KutieK: How was Auto Shop, Phil?  
  
Phils_da_Man: Boring. We didn't do anything. Just sat there and read a book about cars. The teacher said we wouldn't be getting into the actual 'auto' part until next semester.  
  
BlueT: Sad.  
  
KutieK: Same with Wood Shop. They gotta' teach us how to us the tools and stuff before letting us make something. Like we don't know not to cut off our fingers with the buzz saw.  
  
BlueT: True. And our teacher's a total wack job. She's completely obsessed with wood!  
  
Phils_da_Man: 'She'?  
  
KutieK: Yeah, 'she'. Gotta' problem with that?  
  
Phils_da_Man: Nothing. It's just the first time I heard a woman teaching Wood Shop. I mean if a woman wants to cut off her fingers with a buzz saw, far be it for me to interfere.  
  
KutieK: I'm deeply insulted.  
  
BlueT: Chill you two.   
  
Phils_da_Man: She started it.  
  
KutieK: :P  
  
BlueT: Hey. Why don't you guys come over so we could to the homework together? Bring Chuckie and Lil too.  
  
KutieK: That's a lot better than doing it myself. Sure. I'll be there soon. Bye!  
  
-KutieK has left the chatroom-  
  
BlueT: Phil?  
  
Phils_da_Man: Sure, why not? Be there in a sec. See ya.  
  
-Phils_dan_Man has left the chatroom-  
  
And with that I logged off. And cleaned up my room a bit. Normally if it was just the guys, I wouldn't care. Their rooms are a lot messier than mine. But Kimi and Lil are coming over, so that makes it different.   
  
It only took a few minutes for them to arrive. We were neighbors after all. We all headed up to my room to work; me on my desk, Lil and Kimi on my bed, and Phil and Chuckie on the floor.  
  
A couple of hours passed, and we were all done. It was getting pretty late so we al decided to call it a night. As soon as they left, I decided to go back online.  
  
AngelEyes - Chatroom 22  
  
Users:   
AngelEyes  
SuZygirl  
  
BlueT: Hey Angelica. Back from your cruise?  
  
AngelEyes: Yup. I got a great tan.  
  
SuZygirl: How was school Tommy? I didn't catch you guys all day.  
  
BlueT: School was fine. We got homework already though.  
  
AngelEyes: Too bad for you.  
  
BlueT: You didn't get any homework?  
  
AngelEyes: Nope. Haha. )  
  
SuZygirl: Hey guys, gotta' jet. See ya.  
  
BlueT: Bye.  
  
-SuZygirl has left the chatroom-  
  
-LittleLil has entered the chatroom-  
  
BlueT: Hey Lil.  
  
LittleLil: Hey Tommy. Hey Angelica.  
  
-BigBroC has entered the chatroom-  
  
AngelEyes: Too many babies for me. See ya!  
  
-AngelEyes has left the chatroom-  
  
BigBroC: What's with her?  
  
BlueT: I stopped asking that a long time ago.  
  
LittleLil: Hey guys, gotta' go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
BlueT: I guess I should go now too. See ya.  
  
BigBroC: Shoot.  
  



	3. Truth or Dare

Part Three: Truth or Dare  
  
  
The second day of school was basically the same. Teachers prepped us for the future, telling us that it'll be harder than we realize. Where have I heard that before? And I actually survived Wood Shop.   
  
We all decided to go to the mall before going home. We were at the food court when Dil came barreling toward us. I let out a groan. "What do you want?" I asked, putting a cheese fry into my mouth.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at me. "You were supposed to mow the lawn after school. You were a no show, and mom stuck me with it."  
  
I looked down at the grass stains on his pants. "I owe you one," I said in a sarcastic tone.   
  
"Yeah you do!" he said in outburst.  
  
"Well," Kimi said as she and Lil stood up, "not that we don't want to see the rest of this fight, but Lil and I have some shopping to do." She and Lil left us men at the food court.  
  
"So," Dil said, giving me a sly smile, "You gonna' tell Kimi you like her?"  
  
Chuckie snapped his head towards me. His eyes widened with shock. "You like Kimi?" he asked.  
  
I shot Dil a dirty look.  
  
"Are you?" he said, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
"Are you gonna' ask her out?" Phil asked, chiming in.  
  
"Y-You like my sister?" Chuckie asked again.  
  
"Are you gonna' tell her you love her?" Dil asked once again, smiling a huge grin.  
  
"You love my baby sister?!" Chuckie said in shock.  
  
"I don't love her!" I said, and slammed my head on the table. Ow. I don't recommend it...  
  
"But Dil said-" Phil began.  
  
"Dil's lying," I said glaring at Dil.  
  
"No I'm not," Dil said, shaking his head. "You told me so yourself when you wanted me to get out of your room. Remember?"  
  
Last time I ever tell that twerp anything. I mouthed a word as Kimi and Lil came back, arms loaded with shopping bags.  
  
"Hey guys," Lil said, sitting down next to Phil. "What's up?" she asked, noticing my glare on Dil.  
  
Dil smiled at me, and turned to Kimi. "Oh nothing, just that Tommy l-"  
  
I lunged at him, putting my hand over his mouth. He struggled and tried yelling out, but everything came out muffled.   
  
"What's going on?" Kimi asked.   
  
"Nothing!" I shouted, grabbing Dil's collar getting my hand off his mouth. "Nothing at all. Isn't that right? Dylan?" I glared at Dil, warning him that if if slipped up, he'd pay. We both slowly got up.   
  
Dil dusted himself off, and smiled at me. "Of course not." he said, grinning like crazy. I gave him a slight nod of approval.  
  
  
I let out a moan as I climbed into bed. It was tiring wrestling with your younger brother, especially if he's the one winning. Just as I had made myself comforatble, the phone rang. I groaned. Why me? I climbed out of bed and dragged myself to my desk. "Hello?" I said weakly.  
  
"So when are you gonna' ask her out?" Phil said from the other line.  
  
"I don't like her!" I shouted.  
  
"Do too!" Dil shouted from his room. We really shouldn't have to share a wall.   
  
"Shut up!" I yelled back.  
  
"So are you gonna' ask her or not?" Phil asked anxiously.  
  
"No! I'm not gonna' ask her out because I do not like her!"   
  
"What is all this yelling?" mom said as she entered the room.   
  
"Sorry mom," I said. "I'll keep it down."  
  
"Are you asking her tomorrow?" Phil asked.  
  
"No!," then quieter, "No. I'm not asking her out."  
  
"Asking who out?" mom demanded. "Oh! Is it that darling Kimi? She is so adorable!"  
  
"It is!" Dil screamed from his room.  
  
I dropped my head unto my free hand. Have I no privacy?!?! "Dil! Butt out! Mom, Phil - I'm not asking Kimi out, not ever! Now can I please get some privacy?!" I said, sounding like a whining baby.  
  
"Okay, honey," mom said, going out the door. "You're not my little baby anymore, I won't interfere with your personal life."   
  
I sighed in relief, hold my head with my hands. "Thank you," I said, getting a major headache.   



End file.
